Morning Rage
by poweredtoenail
Summary: Kagami gets a new alarm clock from Konata. This is the morning after and just like my other story I own nothing.


**A/N: This original idea was for this to happen to Konata, but Kagami is easier to anger so I used her instead. Enjoy**

Morning Rage

"Thanks Konata, what is it?" the tsundere asked. "You haven't even opened it yet, I'm not gonna ruin the surprise." Konata watched expectantly. Kagami tore the wrapping off the gift. "What is it?" "I noticed that your alarm clock is broken, so I got you a new one." It isn't broken, only a little piece broke off." Well, here's a new one anyways." "Thanks I guess." Kagami scratched her head. "Okay see you later than," the violet-haired girl said getting off the train.

That night...

Kagami pulled the alarm clock out of it's box. Now examining it for the first time, she wondered what the two round shapes on it were for. She figured out it ran on batteries that she didn't have. She went to Tsukasa's room. "Hey, Tsukasa do you have any batteries for this thing?" she held up the clock. "Um, try in my desk I know I put some away the other day." "Here they are." Kagami held up a pack of batteries. "Goodnight Tsukasa." "Goodnight sis."

Kagami went back to her room. "Now where do these thing go in?" she said to herself. "Here it is," she pulled off the battery cover and slotted the batteries. Soon after setting the time and alarm she went to bed.

The next morning...

"Good morning Kagami, time to wake up." in a certain blunette's voice. "What up Kagami, you're gonna be late if you don't." Kagami sat up in bed, she stretched out her arms and let out big yawn. She glared at her new alarm clock that used Konata's voice as the alarm. The clock rolled itself off the dresser and than started doing circuits around the room, still blaring in Konata's voice. "Only Konata," she muttered. She tried to catch it, but to no avail. It started circling her now. Kagami tried to kick it but when she missed it. Tsukasa walked into the room still sleepy, "What's going on in here, sis?" She saw Kagami on the floor and the alarm clock circling her the way a shark would circle its prey. Kagami got up but stayed low so she could try to pounce on it. She jumped and missed hitting her head on the desk. The clock had turned around and went the other way.

The clock stopped moving, "Come on Kagami, wake up. Time to go." Kagami felt like it taunted her. The tsundere stood glaring at the clock, she tried to anticipate it. She jumped to the left. It went straight towards Tsukasa, who stood as a silent spectator to Kagami vs the clock. Kagami's anger really started to show now. She tried to pounce on it again, but the clock rolled out into the hallway.

Kagami went to her closet and dragged out a large box. Tsukasa looked puzzled when she saw the picture on its side. _No it couldn't really be one of those. Sis isn't one of those types, maybe Kona-chan but not her, I think,_ she thought to her self.Kagami pulled out the contents of the box. After removing all the packaging, Kagami held a large metal hammer, its yellow and red paint gleamed in the light. She ran out the door at breakneck speed, Tsukasa had to jump out of the way.

Kagami swung her hammer at the clock, she missed and left a small indent in the floor. The clock rolled onto the stairs. The tsundere swung and missed again, this time completely demolishing a stair. It rolled into the living room, where it stopped under the coffee table. Kagami brought the hammer down with all her might destroying the table and the clock underneath. She continued to smash the clock until only scrap remained. Kagami brought her hammer down one last time with enough force to shaft in two and leave a crater n the floor. She let out a sigh of relief. Tsukasa had for Kagami's rampage to end before she came down stairs. Kagami walked past her, "Let's go get ready for school."

**A/N: I'm thinking of an aftermath chapter, but I'm not sure yet. For people waiting for the next chapter of Minami vs the Internet it will be out soon.**


End file.
